digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V-mon
Veemon es un Digimon dragón, su nombre deriva de la letra V, que es el símbolo de la victoria (lo cual have que en América se le conozca como Vmon). La letra V en su nombre es una referencia a la revista "V-Jump", donde fue publicado el manga de Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Veemon es un digimon bastante misterioso, que hizo aparición en épocas recientes del Digimundo. Se sabe que es descendiente de una raza que prosperó en las primeras épocas del Digimundo, y posee la habilidad de ser compatible con todos los Digimentals y al usarlos demuestra al máximo su explosivo potencial. Veemon es un digimon de las "especies de batalla", no puede lanzar ataques especiales por lo que posee una gran fuerza física. Descripción Veemon es un pequeño Digimon bípedo con rasgos de dragón y piel azul, y su pecho y panza son de color blanco. Sus manos son parecidas a las de los humanos, mientras que sus pies tan solo tienen tres garras. Su cabeza es bastante grande comparada con su cuerpo, y tiene largas orejas. Tiene una pequeña "V" amarilla tatuada en la frente y un pequeño cuerno en la nariz. Anime Digimon Adventure 02 Artículo principal: Veemon (Adventure) 'Digimon Frontier' Hay varios Veemon salvajes en una escena de fondo. 'Digimon Xros Wars' Aparece en el primer capítulo en el sueño de Taiki, en el episodio 12 como Digimemoria. Digimon Hunters Aparece junto a Davis para que realice la digivolucion DNA con Wormmon para forma a Imperialdramon. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) Aparece ayudando a Taiki y Los Royal Knights para pelear contra el ejercito Bagra y al final se une para hacer la Digi-Xros final para formar a Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. 'Digimon Rumble Arena' Es un personaje jugable, El cual posee, como todo novato, 2 Ataques O: Vee-HeadButt /\: Vee- Rolling Fist Digievoluciona a Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. 'Digimon Masters Online' Es un digimon jugable posee dos lineas evolutivas: *Veemon-ExVeemon-Paildramon-Imperialdramon Dragon Mode-Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. *Veemon-Veedramon-AeroVeedramon-UltraforceVeedramon. Otras Apariciones *Digimon World 2 *Digimon World 3 *Digimon World 4 *Digimon World: Digital Card Battle *Digimon Rumble Arena *Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers *Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers *Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer *Digimon Adventure 02: Digital Partner *Digital Monster: D-Project *Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit *Digimon Racing *Digimon World DS *Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk *Digimon RPG *Digimon World Championship *Digimon Story: Lost Evolution *Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars *Digimon Masters V-Pets *Digimon Pendulum Progress 1.0 Dragon's Roar *D-3 -Versión 1 y Versión Veemon *D-Ark 1.0/1.5 *D-Scanner 1.0 Cartas Veemon_3.jpg Veemon_4.jpg VeemonJintrix.jpg V-moncard.png Veemon Collectors Card.jpg Imágenes Veemon.jpg Veemon 2.jpg DigiAnalyser02-VeemonAnimation.gif List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes 04.jpg Taiki shoutmon agumon garurumon guilmon and veemon.jpg Veemon en digimon world 4.jpeg Veemonra.PNG Vmoncardgame.png Veemon.gif Ataques Veemon es un excelente luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que todas sus técnicas especiales son golpes físicos. *'Cabezazo de Veemon/Vee cabezazo/Tope de Veemon': Embiste a su oponente y salta para golpearlo con un fuerte cabezazo. *'Cabezazo en Caída Giratoria: '''Salta muy alto y cae sobre el oponente mientas gira , golpeándolo con su cabeza con la fuerza de un meteorito. *'Puño Boom Boom/Vee Puñetazo Giratorio: Gira sus brazos como un remolino, para golpear a todos los oponentes que lo rodeen. *'Patada Veemon: '''Le propina una patada voladora su oponente. *'Garras V: Utilliza sus uñas como armas. *'Puñetazo de Veemon/Vee puñetazo: '''Embiste' a su oponente y le propina un poderoso puñetazo. *'''Poder V: Su cuerpo expulsa gran cantidad de energía dándole grandes habilidades físicas. * Puños de victoria: Golpea varias veces al enemigo con múltiples puñetazos. Frases *(A Davis) "A partir de ahora seremos compañeros inseparables". *(A el Emperador de los Digimon ) "No podrás controlarme, he esperado mucho para conocer a Davis y no me rendiré ante ti". *(Susurrando) "No lo permitas Davis". Curiosidades *En los videojuegos para la WonderSwan,el primer compañero de Veemon no fue Davis, si no Ryo. Eso se muestra en Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. *Veemon es el único Digimon protagonista junto con Gumdramon que no es de atributo fuego. *Anteriormente se pensaba que Veemon digievolucionaría a Veedramon, pero como Veedramon tenía más digievoluciones crearon a ExVeemon para que digievolucionara DNA con Stingmon. *En Digimon 02: Tag Tamers, el Veemon del anime actuó como Digimon de Ryo Akiyama, pero en Digimon 02: D-1 Tamers, cuando Ryo "muere", éste se queda solo y más adelante es encontrado con Davis. Algunos fans dudaban de esto debido a que en el segundo juego nunca se especificaba nada, pero en Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, cuando Ryo conoce a Davis, Veemon le dice a este que Ryo fue su primer compañero, haciendo que Davis se ponga celoso. *Alguna veces cuando digievoluciana a ExVeemon dice :"Veemon armor" lo cual es un error ya que evoluciona de forma natural y no con un digiegg como en el capitulo 24. *Su DigiMemoria fue la unica que Taiki no utilizo,junto con la de Dorumon ,solo apareció en la ultima batalla contra Bagramon para formar a Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode . *Al momento de digievolucionar, de fondo se lee su nombre escrito V-mon, como posible referencia a los V-Pets *Tiene sentimientos de amor por Gatomon, al igual que Davis siente por Kari. *El y la mayoria de sus digievoluciones: digievoluciones armor y naturales tienen el caracteristico cuerno nasal (Veemon,Flamedramon, Raidramon, Ex-Veemon, Veedramon, AeroVeedramon etc). *La mayoria de sus ataques son ataques directos (poder v no cuenta como ataque directo ya que no daña a su oponente). *Sus armordigievoluciones tienen la cabeza de ExVeemon y el cuerpo de Veemon. *El y Agumon (tomando en cuenta la linea evolutiva original de este) son los dos digimons con mayor probabilidad de digievolucionar en un Royal Knight Categoría:Digimon Categoría:Digimon Dragon Categoría:Digimon Tipo Vacuna Categoría:Digimon Principiante Categoría:Rugido de dragón Categoría:Digimon Reptil Categoría:Digimon Antiguo Categoría:Digimon novato Categoría:Listado de Digimon